The Calm Before the Storm
by Raine Ito
Summary: As a new mind bending menace looms over their world, Rinoa is taking the SeeD exam, and getting more than she asked for. Everyone is thrown into a battle for their lives, their loves, and all they hold dear. Please R&R!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Rinoa rolled over in her bed, blinking dazedly in the sudden burst of light streaming in through her window

Rinoa rolled over in her bed, blinking dazedly in the sudden burst of light streaming in through her window. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," a wryly amused voice said from somewhere to her right. "Eh?" She looked up into the neat face and combed blond hair of her mentor. "Ugh." She rolled over again. Quistis chuckled. "Good morning to you, too. Come on, I know you're tired, but it's time to wake up and smell the exam. Today's your big chance to prove yourself, to show us what you've got. Come on, get up! I'd be leaping out of bed if I were you."

Rinoa yawned, and rolled unceremoniously onto the floor, gathering up the blanket she'd pulled off with her, and dumping it on the bed. "But dear instructor," she said innocently. "I need my beauty sleep!" She batted her eyes rather pathetically at Quistis, who didn't look convinced. She laughed, giving up, and smoothed the covers over her bed. "Alright, alright, I'm up, let's go already."

Halfway down the hall, Rinoa suddenly got nervous. _I really should have practiced more,_ she thought. _What if I really screw up? What if they kick me out of garden? What if-_ Quistis turned and gave her a quizzical look, then her face softened. She nodded understandingly. "You'll do just fine, Rinoa. After all, you are _my _student, aren't you? How could you do badly?" She grinned and gave Rinoa a quick hug. "Trust me." "But what if I-!" "Stop already! You're wearing yourself out, jumping to conclusions and worrying like that. Calm down!" _She's right, she's right, _thought Rinoa. _I've been training for this, nothing could go wrong, I will be a SeeD. _She attempted to maintain that view, as she entered the headmaster's office.

Cid looked up from the pile of papers on his desk. "Ahh, Rinoa. Glad you're here on time. It's so nice to deal with a student who understands the necessity of being punctual. Come in, come in. You too, instructor Trepe." He closed the door behind them, and settled back down into his chair. "Now…to business. So, Rinoa. You have come to posted on a SeeD exam mission. I'm going to send you…not because you're the wonderful person that we all know you are, but because I see in you the potential to be a great fighter, and a wonderful SeeD member, a true asset to our fighting forces. Instructor Trepe agrees with me, as do the other SeeD members accompanying you on your exam mission. Quistis? Please go get them for me, they're waiting outside." Quistis saluted, and left the room.

Rinoa wondered who she'd end up with. Xu wasn't so bad, and Raijin and Fujin were sometimes fun to be around, although they did get annoying sometimes. She only hoped she didn't have to be with Seifer. It was too hard to be around him a lot. Too many weird old memories. She'd tried so hard to forgive and forget…but they were still there…being thrown at Adel, cackling laughter…

Quistis re-entered the room, followed by… "Selphie? Zell? Irvine? Squall??" Rinoa grinned in delight. "Together again," said Irvine, and he smiled. She laughed and hugged each of them in turn, lingering a moment longer in Squall's arms, partly for reassurance, and partly just to be with him. Still smiling, she turned to Cid, and nodded. "Where am I-where are we going?"

Cid stood up, and began pacing the room. "A request has been made for SeeD to assist the village of Winhill. They're having difficulty with a large number of unclassified winged creatures, who are repeatedly attacking them. You are to go in, and see if you can eliminate these things. Do whatever, just don't disobey the withdraw order. Assemble at Balamb station, and Godspeed to all of you." 

Selphie jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay! We get to take a train! Train, train, take us away," she skipped off down the hall, followed by Irvine, who turned to wink at Rinoa. Quistis shook her head and smiled, starting off down the hall. She grabbed Zell on the way there, and yanked him along with her, giving him a meaningful look, and pointing in the direction of Squall and Rinoa. So the two were left alone, walking together down the hall.

Squall was silent, unusual when he was with Rinoa, whom he didn't' see as often nowadays. There was something definitely troubling him, Rinoa thought. She could sense it in the tension around him. Putting a hand on his arm, she asked, "What is it?" "Hmmm?" He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, then expelled it. "I don't know if I really want you to be a SeeD." She stared at him, shocked and somewhat hurt. "Why not?" He heard the hurt in her voice, and quickly shook his head. "No, you don't understand. Rinoa…I…it's so dangerous out there. I…almost lost you once already, I really don't want to lost you again." She turned to him again, her glance much kinder. "Squall, she smiled," "You can't protect me from everything forever. I have a life to live too, you know. You can't always be behind me, scolding me from crossing the street, like a mother duck." He had to laugh at that. "And remember, I was fighting Ultimecia right alongside you. And I am a sorceress. There's no avoiding that." Squall flinched, but nodded. "I know…but it's hard not to worry sometimes."

They had reached the end of the hall by now, and found the others waiting. "Hey, you guys took long enough, giving Squall a clearly read look." "Oh, shut up," said Rinoa amiably, stepping into the elevator. "Well? Are you coming, or what?"

****************

"Open, open!" Squall patiently complied with Selphie's plea. She giggled, and bounced down the train. Irvine followed like a puppy looking for it's mother, and Squall could hear them talking down the hall. He turned and saw Rinoa standing by the window, gazing out. _I shouldn't let her do this, _He thought to himself. Yet, he knew he couldn't really stop her. And…it would be wonderful to have her in his squad, with him all the time, seeing her more often than he did now. It would really be wonderful. If she succeeded. But then, he had no doubt she'd succeed. And he wasn't sure whether or not he was happy about that, or horrified. 

Zell, who clapped him on the shoulder, brought squall out of his thoughts. "Hey, Squall! What's bugging ya?" He groaned inwardly. _Not now, Zell, it's none of your business. _"Nothing," he muttered. "No, c'mon tell me! I won't tell anybody! Is it Rinoa? Did you and she fight or something-!" "No! Nothing is wrong!" "Ok, ok," Zell muttered, slouching and turning back towards the window. "Just wanted to help. AAAAAAAH!" He was thrown backwards as the train shuddered violently, and slammed to a stop. "The HELL?" 

Quistis, braced against the wall, exhaled heavily. "I guess…we've…arrived?" She slid to the floor. Rinoa ran forward. "Selphie! Irvine!" She rushed through the door, Squall following on her heels. The two battered SeeD members lay on the ground near the front of the train. They weren't injured, but were badly shaken. Rinoa helped Selphie and then Irvine to their feet. "You guys ok?" "Y-yeah," Selphie said. "What _was _that?" Asked Irvine. Squall shook his head. "No idea. Can you walk? Let's go back to the others."

(This is only the beginning of a VERY long story, in MANY parts. I will have the next 3 or 4 posted within the hour, look for the 5th sometime this week.)__


	2. Mindscream

Back in the train car, the group surveyed the damaged done. "What WAS that?" Irvine repeated. Quistis shook her head. "Must've hit something. I just hope it wasn't a person, and that we can get on our way soon." Everyone nodded.

A small white bird flew to the broken window, and landed. Rinoa walked over, and stretched out her hand, allowing the bird to perch on her finger. "Poor thing, must be cold this time of year." It cocked it's head. "Pretty thing…" Squall walked over, and waved at the thing, trying to shoo it away. "Squall!" Rinoa turned around, and covered the bird with her other hand. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying," he said through gritted teeth, "to protect you." "From a bird?" She looked incredulous. "Not a bird, an-AAAAH!"

As he spoke, a blinding light enveloped all of Squall's senses, pervading the room. Something hard and metallic lamed into him, leaving him lying breathless on…the floor? Some surface? He could hear Rinoa screaming, and hear Quistis calling him. "Unnnh…" He strained to see what it was that was holding him, but he couldn't. Everything was enveloped in blackness now. 

"Who are you to dare to come between me and my destiny?" It was a deep, loud voice. "Puny being, you are certainly not the sorceress slayer I hath come to find. You, who fall so swiftly to my claw?"

_Sorceress slayer? _Thought Squall in confusion. Everything was black, and he couldn't see, and he was getting dizzy…he couldn't feel the floor beneath him…

And suddenly it was as if something were screaming in his ears and tearing at his face, a sound he didn't think was possible, and certainly didn't think he could survive. As his eyes were opened to the world, he felt as if his entire being was being ripped apart, torn into little pieces and scattered to the winds. Before him stood…a creature. It looked surprisingly like an angel. _Am I dead? _He thought. But it only took him a moment, looking up at the humanoid thing with great white wings, and leering smile on it's face, to realize this was no angel, this was a menace, and this was about to kill him. "In three days," it said, "We will return. We have come for the sorceress. Bring her to us. Do not fail."

He tried to stand, and found that he could. Lunging to his feet, he drew his gunblade…and realized he wasn't standing on anything.The sound engulfed him again, as he plummeted down and down, into a bottomless void of sound and darkness and pain. The last thing he heard before all his sense wiped clean was one word, spoken in that loud, deep voice. "Interesting…" His last thought was, as he felt himself dying, _Oh god, they've come for Rinoa._

************

"Squall, please wake up, please…" Something wet fell onto his cheek, as Squall's senses slowly began waking up. He carefully opened his eyes, and saw Rinoa-his Rinoa-standing over him, with tears in her eyes. "R-Ri" He couldn't speak, the effort was too great. "Oh, god!" He felt his head being propped up, as she knelt beside his bed, sobbing with relief. "R-Rinoa…" "No no! Don't you dare try to speak!" She lay his head down again. "I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm not leaving. Now, sleep. You'll be all right. I'm right here…"

************

When he woke up again, Rinoa wasn't there. He tried to sit up in alarm, and fell back down again. "R-Rinoa!" He forced the words out, and found that he could speak, somewhat more easily than before. "I'm right here, I'm right here! Lie down!" She appeared from around the corner with a cup of water and a piece of bread. "Are you feeling up to eating?" She sounded cheerful enough, but she still had tearstains on her cheeks."I brought something that I hope will go down alright." He nodded painfully, sipping the water. "Thanks," he murmured. "W-what happened? I thought I was dead." She sat down beside the bed. "We don't know." There was this flash of light, and you were lying on the floor, twitching. You kept screaming, and then you stopped all at once. You were barely breathing. I was so scared…"

_Yes, _thought Squall, it was all coming back to him. The strange apparition with the wings had been leering down at him…Rinoa…a sorceress…no…He sat up straight. "Rinoa," he said quietly. "I need to see the headmaster. Now." 

(Next chapter coming soon! ^.~ )


	3. Evaluation

(you asked for it…so I wrote it

(you asked for it…so I wrote it. Here's chapter 3 of "The Calm Before the Storm." I wasn't actually going to finish this one…I don't consider it my best work. But, as 5 people apparently have it on their favorites list, I'd better finish it anyway. Who knows, maybe I can still salvage it. I'im guessing I'll have the next update around…tomorrow. ^_^ Here 'tis:)

Cid was sitting by the side of Squall's bed, his face pale as a sheet, an hour later. He slumped quietly inward, murmuring, "So they've come." Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa were gathered around as well, casting anxious looks between him and Squall. "Who's come?" Quistis asked. "What does this all mean?" Cid turned slowly to look around at them all, then took a deep breath. "You've all fought the sorceresses. My wife, Edea, Adel, Ultimecia. All had their bodies taken over by the power of a previous sorceress." All present nodded.

"However," he continued, "These sorceresses were being controlled by a large organization, a higher power, though you may not have known it." He looked around for recognition, and found only blank stares. "You've noticed they used mostly holy magic? That they were immune to it? That they absorbed it? These sorceresses belonged to a faction known as the Holy Kingdom."

"Holy Kingdom?" Selphie frowned. "But they aren't holy…not really! They're evil!" Squall closed his eyes. "They look like…angels…" Cid nodded. "They've got a large enough ego, and just enough madness to have made themselves believe that they are holy, that they are the destined rulers of the world." Irvine whistled. Cid went on. "They've genetically altered some of their kind to look…well, to look like they way we imagine angels. But they are not. They're highly powerful and dangerous experiments, created by someone to carry on the arts of sorcery for some long hoped for goal."

"What 'someone'? What goal?" Rinoa asked. Cid frowned. "I'm afraid we don't know. We know so very little about the 'Holy Kingdom,' that sometimes it frightens me. I'd always hoped they'd leave us alone, perhaps recognize their defeat after Ultimecia perished. What we do know, is that they have the power to transform and play with the functions of peoples minds…as Squall has apparently learned. They can make you think they aren't there, be standing right in front of you, and have you not see them, feel them, or hear them. They can hear what isn't said, see what's locked up inside your mind…" he sighed. "And, the control the sorceresses."

He sighed heavily. "And they've come back, now…seeking to induct a new sorceress." He stared right at Rinoa, and she looked back at him, having realized as he said it…Squall looked at Rinoa, then turned fiercely to Cid. "They won't have her! We won't let them have her! They can't take her away!" Everyone nodded, and Rinoa could see the determination and courage in the faces around her. Apparently, Cid could as well, for he smiled sadly, and shook his head. "I'm not sure what we can do to prevent it." Squall grabbed his arm. "What do you mean?!"

"I had so hoped this wouldn't happen," Cid continued. "I'd so hoped we'd have some peace in our lives for once…" He looked so distraught, that Rinoa came over and put and arm around him. "You said they needed me for whatever this 'almighty plan' is, correct?" He nodded glumly. "Then they can't afford to kill me, can they? All the other sorceresses may have been taken…but they haven't dealt with me yet." She glared out the window, as if seeing these things out there before her. "They won't find me so easy to 'induct.'"

"Not necessarily," Cid said, looking suddenly very old and tired to Rinoa's eyes. "They can warp your mind. They can change what you see, and make you believe you're safe, right as you walk into their clutches. No," he shook his head again. "There is only one way to escape this. You must get out of here within the three days they've allotted us. I can't offer any better means of survival. The only way to defeat them, presently, is to run." He looked around, saw the defiant faces, and said, in earnest, "I know it goes against all your training. But we must protect Rinoa…and I have a responsibility to the rest of this garden as well. If they find her here, and she won't go, they'll attack the SeeDs and students. I can't have that happen."

Rinoa sat down hard in the chair. _Leave the garden? Leave her friends, and all she'd come to know? _She bit her lip, and looked up at Cid again. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I wish there was something I could do." Squall sat up then, and stared at Rinoa for a long time. "I'm going too," he said quietly, though loud enough for all to hear. "I'm going with her." He stood up carefully to stand beside Rinoa. Quistis looked around, and then nodded. "And I." "Whoo hoo! Me, me too!" Selphie jumped up and down. "Yeah!" Zell stood beside her. "Hey, count me in," Irvine said, pointing his finger like a gun, and shooting it out the window. 

Rinoa looked around, amazed. "You'd…all do this for me?" Squall hugged her fiercely. "Count on it."


	4. My Last Night Here for You

(And here we have Chapter 4, a piece of insignificant stuff that I enjoyed writing, because I'm a hopeless romantic and need p

(And here we have Chapter 4, a piece of insignificant stuff that I enjoyed writing, because I'm a hopeless romantic and need psychiatric help. Enjoy! The plot really resumes in Chapter 5, tomorrow.)

Rinoa stood on the Balamb balcony, watching as the garden came to life with night sounds and creatures. Her white nightgown flowed around her ankles, and she shivered in the cold wind. _It might be last time I ever see this, _she thought, and was saddened and worried again. "Curse you, Ultimecia," she muttered, tears springing to her eyes again. "Yes,' came a familiar voice from the hall. "It's she we all have to blame, isn't it?" Squall stepped into the light, and walked over to stand beside Rinoa on the balcony. She looked ant him for a moment, then out over the edge again. "I don't want to leave. I know I haven't been here that long, but it's my home."

Squall nodded. "I know what you mean. But you're not leaving everything behind. We're all coming. And someday we'll come back here, when it's safe." Rinoa turned to him, and smiled a little. "You think so?" "I know we will." He smiled back, and reached out to hold her hand. As he did so, she became aware that music was playing. It sounded really familiar…

"That's…" "Eyes on me, by Julia Caraway," Squall finished for her. He smiled again, and it was her turn to return it. Squall extended his hand. "May I have a dance?" She nodded and let him lead her into the ballroom. Someone was singing, but she couldn't see anyone but her in Squall in the darkened room. Squall put his arms around her and began a slow waltz. She laughed. "You've improved considerably since that first dance of ours." He mock bowed. "Why thank you. I've been practicing." He began to sing quietly along with the words of the song.

_"Darling, so there you are,_

_With that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt,_

_As if you're never down,_

_Shall I be the one for you…"_

_ _

He stopped, and a shadow stepped out into the light, separating into two shadows. "Selphie? Quisty?" They were singing, taking up where Squall left off. Quistis winked at her. Another shadow separated into Irvine and Zell. Zell was playing the saxophone, and Irvine grinned. "Wha-what?" Rinoa was speechless. "Just a little surprise we set up for you," Irvine said, waving her away. "Go on, keep dancing, don't let us interrupt." He dragged Zell away to a corner.

Squall whisked Rinoa back to the dance floor, and smiled encouragingly at her. "Well?" What do you think? She had tears in her eyes again. "You're the best friends in the whole world." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's wonderful." Then she began to sing, closing her eyes.

_"So let me come to you,_

_Close as I wanna be,_

_Close enough for me,_

_To feel your heart beating fast…"_

_ _

She placed a hand on Squall's heart, and looked up at him, smiling the same way she had when he'd first met her. They danced on for a while, with no sound except the soft playing of Zell's sax. Irvine sat down on the step and sighed happily. Selphie came over and pulled him on to the floor. "Dance with me!" He laughed. "Ok, ok, but slow down! Whoa!" Quistis laughed as she watched them cross the room, to dance beside Squall and Rinoa, who had stopped dancing, and were standing to the side. "You know," Rinoa said, smiling, "I don't feel so alone anymore." "That's what I wanted to hear," Squall replied, and he kissed her.

"OH YEAH, GO SQUALL! Y-!" Zell's exultant egging cheer was cut off by Quistis's hand over his mouth. "Kindly shut up and play the saxophone," she commented mildly, watching Rinoa and Squall turn, looking sheepish, and then grin. Then they turned away again, and walked back out to the balcony. "Good show, everybody," Quistis approved. "Now, let's all get to bed."

Rinoa leaned down over the edge, and saw a couple walking below, in the courtyard. Squall put an arm around her. "I promise I'll take you back here someday. It's not the last time you'll ever see it." Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Alright…"

_ _


	5. Last Chance for Freedom

When Rinoa awoke in the middle of the night, she was broken out in a cold sweat. With no idea what was going on, or why she seemed so disturbed, she gazed around the room, not seeing anything to cause her slightly unconscious sense of alarm. She slowly rose from bed, and stood in the center of her darkened room, her heart beating fast, telling herself it had probably just been a nightmare, nothing more. But as she sat down on her bed again and attempted to fall back asleep, she knew something was wrong, something outside the garden, something that wasn't just her imagination, and that desperately needed to be noticed.

Quickly throwing on her clothes, she went to the window, and looked outside. Sure enough, there was a woman standing outside, with her back to Rinoa's window. Ducking down so as not to be seen, Rinoa watched her, as she turned, billowing her huge jet-black wings out behind her. There was no doubt it was one of the creatures Squall had seen…one of the 'Holy Kingdom.' Without waiting to observe her more, Rinoa silently got up and rushed down the hallway, knocking on Quistis's door. 

Quistis opened it and peered out, blinking in drowsiness and confusion. "Quisty…something's gone wrong." "Hmmm?" Rinoa shook her gently by the shoulders. "Quisty! They're here! I don't know why, they've come too early! The Holy Kingdom!" That woke Quistis up right away. "What?? How can that be, we're supposed to have three days!" Rinoa shook her head and pulled at Quistis's sleeve. "I don't know, it doesn't matter, we've got to get out of here! Get dressed, I'm waking Selphie." Quistis nodded slowly, and closed the door. Rinoa moved on to Selphie's room.

An hour later, they were all standing by the garden entrance, some groggy, but all ready to go. Rinoa glanced out the doorway, and saw the creature looming slightly to their left. She gestured the others to stay back, and watched as it came slowly closer. Her heart started beating fast again, and she started backing up…to see it turn the corner and disappear from view, just as it came close enough to see her. Everyone present breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then, looking around to all sides, Rinoa gestured, and they all rushed out the door, as quickly and quietly as they possibly could.

Just as they reached the gate, and were rushing to freedom, Squall heard a swishing sound behind him, and saw the 'angel' coming at them full tilt. "Run!" He yelled, grabbing Rinoa's hand and pelting forward, tripping on a rock and righting himself, making sure everyone was out of the gate before slamming it shut, and pulling everyone behind a tree. The creature stirred around for a while longer, and then turned, heading back in the direction it had come. Again, sighs of relief were exchanged all around, though Quistis didn't look so sure.

"Cid said it could sense the thoughts in our minds…it's a good thing we don't know where we're going, or it could follow us easily enough." Squall nodded. "We'd better move out of here as fast as we can. C'mon, let's go." He headed off, followed by the others. Rinoa lingered longer, biting her lip as she looked off in the direction of the garden. _What if it's hurt someone, _she thought to herself. _What if it's attacking the SeeDs and students…hoping to get to me? This is all my fault…What have I done? _Hearing a call from Zell, she turned, and, taking her last look at Garden, followed them off.

****************

Squall called a halt in the procession later that day. Slumping down against a tree, Rinoa stared at the ground shaking her head and not speaking to anyone. They all looked nervous and worried, knowing what she felt, and unable to keep their own minds clear of worry for Garden, their home, where most of their friends were now, and which they all knew was being ravaged by the 'angels.' Squall walked over to Rinoa, and put his arm around her. "It's gonna be alright. Everyone at Garden knows how to fight, the students, even the kids. And that thing won't stay there for long, it knows we left." That was bothering everyone too.

Rinoa shook her head, and looked up at him. "What if it tries to pry the information of people's minds at Garden? What if it kills them in the process? Oh god, I wish I'd never even come there…" Squall squeezed her hand so sharply that she gasped, and was forced to look up again. "No, you don't. Because if you hadn't…I never would have gotten to know you."


End file.
